quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Vore
In Quake, a Vore is an anthropomorphic spider-like creature with three legs, two arms and a head with a huge, lipless mouth of many teeth, no visible eyes, framed by two pincer-like appendages. It generates exploding, violet spiked pods that home in on you. These balls cause major damage and will constantly chase you until they hit something. The Vore can be recognized by the otherworldly, almost yodel-like howling noise it makes as soon as it notices the player. The Vore makes its first appearance at the very end of E2M6 as a boss, and appears infrequently throughout the rest of the game. Weapons Fire Pod The Vore only had one attack but it is powerful and, along with the Vore's high health, makes this demon one of the toughest enemies in the game. The firepod moves at a fairly fast speed, not far from the player's running speed. The pod will home in on the player and is very good at flying round corners if the angle is right. At a distance, the pod can be tricked into hitting a wall if the player takes cover quickly. But if the pod gets too close to the player, then it is very difficult to throw off and contact is an almost certainty. The pod does 40 damage on contact which is enough to be a pain if the player is low on armor and health. Strategies *The Vore is one of the most powerful enemies in the game. Its homing ball does significant damage upon impact, and will chase your movement precisely until it hits something. It isn't necessarily an easy enemy to kill either; at 400 life points, the Vore's maximum health is second only to the Shambler. *Alone, the Vore is challenging to take out. Try to keep a distance between you and it so that you have time to run when it throws a ball. When it does, begin running and make sure to take sharp turns. When you take a sharp turn, a ball will make a sharp turn as well. If it's close to a corner, it may hit it. If you are far enough from the Vore, go between the ball and a wall or pillar, and it will explode. When you hear the explosion, attack the Vore. Repeat this process until it's dead. *Fighting a Vore at close range must be avoided at all costs. Unlike any other enemy, where their attacks can be dodged, the pod will never miss. This is made lethal by the rate of fire the Vore can launch the pods, the player will receive high damage before he/she can kill the Vore, especially if he/she doesn't have a Super Nailgun or Thunderbolt. *If there is a lot of room and the Vore is the only enemy, then it is possible to make the pods follow the player and if the player is quick enough, put the Vore in between him/her and the pod, causing the Vore to hit it self. This is very risky and there may be one avoidable situation in the entire game where this is even possible. *It is not common for the Vore to be in the company of many other enemies, but in such an event you will need to employ different tactics in order to succeed. Strategies will vary depending on the surroundings; if possible, take advantage of the Vore's slow speed and lure other enemies to a different area so you can get rid of them first - otherwise they will serve as a distraction - and then focus on the Vore while it's alone. If this is not possible, then take out your most powerful weapon and immediately focus on killing the Vore, regardless of what other enemies are present. It's easy to lose track of its projectiles in battle, and you don't want that to happen - the last thing you need in a tense firefight is to lose 40 life points due to an exploding ball. *That said, the properties of the Vore's projectile makes it fairly straightforward to cause monster in fights - run from the projectile and put a monster between yourself and the projectile, or turn around a corner with a monster nearby. The monster will either get a direct hit or receive splash damage from the explosion, engaging in a fight against the Vore. While this is very tricky to pull off at times, it can be very useful. *If you're fighting off multiple Vores, either try to make it so that they appear one at a time (like in the end of E4M7), or run. If you try to take all of them on at once, you'll have to avoid multiple balls. If you screw up and they manage to hit you, they'll usually kill you. In most areas that you fight multiple Vores (with the exception of the end of E3M6), you can find a powerup that will make it easier to kill the Vores or allow you to get by them without them noticing you. In the case of E3M6, just Rocket Jump past them. Fighting Vores on tight walkways gives you little room to avoid them. *On some occasions, it is possible to kill a Vore without firing a single shot. When a Vore is higher or lower than you, try tricking it into attacking and run somewhere that blocks the line of fire between you and him. This will cause the Vore to take splash damage from its own shot. It takes a long time to kill a Vore this way, but it is useful to conserve ammo. Use it only when the Vore is the only enemy around. Death Messages *''"Player" was exploded by a Vore'' Trivia *In Qtest, a completely different model for the Vore called Shalrath can be found in the .pak files. The only relation it has with the final Vore's model is that they have similar heads. *The concept of a half-humanoid, half-spider monster was reused in Doom 3 with the Vagary, an early boss monster who has telekinetic powers. *"Vore" comes from the Latin Vorare ''(To Devour), and is used as a suffix to indicate an animal's diet ''(Carnivore, Herbivore, Etc.) ''. ' Category:Quake enemies Category:Quake bosses